


On the Right Side

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Request: Can you do a small series on where the reader is Evan's sister. She and Regulus were together before she joins the order. After five years, Regulus and Evan join the order too. When Regulus comes to visit Sirius, he finds out that he and the reader had twins? I love the idea of twins from your other story.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe that we are going to join the same side as these people.” 

Evan commented as Regulus reached up to knock on the address that they were given for Sirius and Remus. Regulus lowered his hand with a sigh before turning to face his friend. He made sure that no one on the street was watching them. The less witnesses the better. 

“Evan, it's best that we switch sides now. Things are getting bad enough as it is. Do you really want to go to Azkaban when shit hits the fan?”

Evan immediately shook his head. 

“Hell no!”

Regulus turned his attention back to the door. 

“Then there is your answer. I thought that you would be excited to see your sister after 6 years.” 

Evan didn’t hesitate on that one. Of course, he was excited to see you. He was damn thrilled. After you joined the order, he had to abandon you. That was something that Evan never wanted to do but given the situation, he had no choice. 

For Regulus, the thought of seeing you again was bittersweet. It had been six years since the two of you had broken up. Regulus was furious when you told him that you were joining the order and pleaded with him to stop being a death eater. He had never been that angry in his life. You were turning against him and the way you were raised. 

_She left me and everything that was of value. Our love meant nothing to her._

Regulus shoved the more depressing memories of his past out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about how since the breakup, he had no interest in other women. The less that he had to think about Evan or Walburga calling him “whipped” the better off he was.

He was relieved when Evan finally spoke again.

“I do want to see Y/n. It just feels weird being on this side of the tracks and not the other.” 

Regulus finally knocked on the door. 

“I know. Maybe it will feel normal soon enough.” 

Before Evan could respond, the door opened. Remus Lupin stood on the other side looking as thrilled to see Regulus and Evan as they were to be there. He nodded, looking as if he was trying to be friendly but struggling. 

“Evan, Regulus.” 

“Lupin.”

Evan replied, earning an elbow in the side from Regulus. 

“Hello, Remus. I imagine that you received the letter from Dumbledore.” 

Regulus said, hoping to ease the tension. Less than a month ago the three men had been hurling curses at each other. Now here they stood on the same side. 

“We have. Please come in. The dining room is on the left. If you will go in there while I get Sirius.” 

Regulus and Evan didn’t comment any further before walking into the empty room as Remus disappeared into the house. Evan sat down at the table and looked around the room. Something about this house was way too cheery for Evan. He needed something “dark and shadowy”.

As his eyes peered around the room, he stopped the moment that he noticed two sets of little grey eyes looking right back at him from the other side of the table. Raising an eyebrow, Evan lightly elbowed Regulus in the ribs.

“We aren’t alone.” 

Regulus turned in Evan’s line of sight. A little boy and girl sat peaking at them from the other side of the table. With a frown, Regulus began to question just who these kids were and why did they look like members of his family? Evan was the first to speak. 

“Hi there. Who are you two?”

The little girl was the first to stand up as she shoved her long black hair out of her face. 

“Who are you?”

Evan smirked. 

“Evan.” 

The little boy stood up. He tugged at the girl’s arm. He looked a lot more concerned with Regulus and Evan’s presence then the opposite child did.

“Mummy said not to be talking to strangers.” 

Evan turned his attention back to Regulus. 

“So how did Remus and Sirius have kids? I may not be a genius but I do not think that medical science has gotten that far yet?” 

Regulus shook his head. Something was weird about this and he was beginning to feel nervous. Had Sirius had an affair on Remus and knocked some girl up? If that was the case, Walburga was going to flip her lid once Regulus told her about this one. This was going to be the icing on Walburga’s “Sirius is just going to throw his life away” ice cream cake. 

Evan speaking pulled Regulus from his thoughts. 

“So are you going to tell us who you are?”

The girl gave the boy a devious smile before turning back to Evan. 

“I’ll tell you but it will cost you.”

Evan blinked a few times. He was totally caught off guard by the little girl’s cheeky response. 

_Lovely, this kid is extra_

Evan thought before turning back to Regulus.

“She’s extorting me.”

Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“What are your terms, rugrat?”

Smiling the child, winked at her obviously twin brother. This was the first time that someone was willing to pay them for information. Whoever this blond guy was, he wasn’t very bright. 

“We take cash upfront.”

As Evan started digging in his robe pocket, Sirius entered the room followed by Remus. Both men stopped realizing what was going on. Sirius was the first to speak. As much as he wanted to hug his brother then punch him, he had other responsibilities. 

“Adrian, Andi...go play.” 

Both children giggled and raced out of the room. Sirius smirked as Evan looked up. 

“Charming kids you have there. They are little extortionists.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“If you paid them then that was on you.” 

Regulus had been silent for the last few moments as he tried to figure out the situation of the children. Finally, the curiosity got the better of him. 

“Sirius, how the hell did the two of you have children? Did some poor woman offer to have kids for you?”

Sirius and Remus were dead silent before bursting into laughter. 

“Wow, even baboons recognize their own babies.” 

Regulus’ little world came to a screeching halt as his world stopped.

“Wh-what?”

He managed to get out. Remus was muttering to Sirius about keeping his big mouth shut. Sirius gave his lover a shrug. Turning back to his brother. 

“They’re yours, Regulus. You knocked up Y/n.” 

Evan immediately turned to Regulus.

“You knocked up my sister and didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t know!” 

Regulus snapped. He put his head down feeling like the rug had been yanked out from underneath him and he hit a hard concrete floor...right on his head. Turning his attention back to his brother, Regulus tried to think of words to say. 

“Y/n never told me that she was pregnant. Why didn’t one of you tell me? Is it that fucking hard to write a letter or knock on a door? I’ve missed...how old are these kids?”

“They will be six soon.”

Sirius added. Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks...back to my point. Why didn’t someone tell me? What about Evan, who has mysteriously lost the ability to speak? He has missed his niece and nephew.”

Remus held up a hand. 

“The two of you were death eaters.” 

Regulus put a hand over his face. He wanted to cry or throw something. 

“It doesn’t matter. Those are my kids...one of which tried to extort Evan. Oh my god, it all makes sense. Evan, you idiot, she acts like you.” 

Evan looked beyond offended. 

“Well, it isn’t like I have had a chance to say, hey kid stop that.” 

Sirius decided it was time to come in before Regulus had a panic attack. His little brother was on the road to one and Sirius really didn’t have the drive to pull him off the edge of that cliff again. 

“Look, Reg, you can’t blame Y/n or any of us. It was for Andrain and Andromeda’s safety. If any of your little friends found out about them...Y/n and the twin would be in danger. We didn't know if you would hurt them or not. I mean, you have to understand that. We didn’t do like they did in Star Wars and separate the twins or anything. They have been happy and healthy.”

That did not help Regulus in the slightest. He didn’t remove his face from his hands for a few moments before looking up. 

“You just compared my life to Star Wars...lovely. Where is Y/n? I really need to talk to her after I finish with my mental breakdown.” 

Remus, meanwhile, was shaking his head. That last thing that he really wanted to do was even have this conversation with Regulus and Evan together. The way that Sirius told him was not nearly as gentle as Remus would have planned. He knew that you planned a more “gentle approach” versus “hey dude, you have kids...your life is like Star Wars.” 

“She is out on a job with James and Lily. She will be home soon.”

Remus commented, keeping his voice a little more gentle before sitting down. He took a deep breath before looking across the table at Regulus. He was genuinely devastated and Remus could see it. 

“They are smart kids. Andi is a bit extra at points. Adrian is most definitely your son. Y/n wanted to tell you but Dumbledore suggested not to...until things changed. She didn’t like the idea but given what you were up to it was the smartest option.” 

Regulus snorted. 

“Yeah, it's smart alright. I have missed 5 years of my children’s lives. They don’t know who I am. Let me guess, they call Sirius dad.” 

Sirius shook his head. He decided to hush and let Remus do a bit of talking. It appeared that he was getting nowhere.

“No, I am the fun uncle. We have good times.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes for the millionth time. 

“Is Y/n with someone else?”

Both Sirius and Remus laughed at that. That was like asking if you had tried to put out a grease fire out with water. Sirius, after getting himself under control, decided to speak

“Yeah right. Like someone could compare you to in her eyes. Y/n is still in love with your walking disaster of a self. Evan what do you have to say? You have been awfully quiet this whole time?”

Evan finally looked up. He had been staring at the table in front of him. The moment that he found out that he had a niece and nephew that he knew nothing about...he was stunned. Stunned and surprised was the polite way to say shocked to fucking bloody hell. 

_I was left in the fucking dark._

Evan knew that he was being selfish but he didn’t care. He thought that no matter if the two of you were talking or not, you would have come to him when a positive pregnancy test came about. You were his sister and you would need him. 

_Evidently, she didn’t._

Evan thought before finally looking up. 

“For once, I do not know what to say. I have a niece and nephew that I didn’t know were in existence. I’m also kind of worried about my best friend here. I think he may have a stroke.” 

Regulus sighed. 

“I’ll be fine, give me five minutes.”

Sirius leaned back in his chair. The amused cocky feeling that he felt was quickly slipping away when he realized how upset Regulus really looked. This had been the first real sight of emotion that Sirius had seen on his little brother’s face in years. The last time that Sirius really saw Regulus display any sense of emotion, it was the night that he ran away. After that Regulus seemed to be like a robot. 

“Regulus, it will be okay.” 

Regulus shook his head.

“How the hell is this okay? I missed everything! I missed the pregnancy, the birth, and everything up until now. How am I supposed to face Y/n? She will probably throw something at me when she sees me again. I know that I would if I was her.”

Sirius shook his head.

“Y/n has changed a lot over the years. She forgave you a long time ago. You’re on the right side now.”

The sound of a key turning in the doorway broke the tension in the room. Sirius grinned over his shoulder.

“Showtime, Reggie.”


	2. Chapter 2

_And all I gave you is gone, tumble like it was stone. Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake. Thought we built a dynasty, like nothing ever made. Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_

You were thrilled to return home as you unlocked the front door. It had been a long day that involved a lot of “sitting and watching.” You had hoped that between James, Lily, and yourself the death eater in question wouldn’t stand a chance. The idiot, however, didn’t show...so another day was wasted. 

As soon as the door was open, you smiled hearing the sounds of Adrian and Andi running down the hall screaming “mummy” at the top of their lungs. You had barely been able to sit your bag down when the twins ran into you. 

Kneeling down you wrapped your arms around both children and kissed their cheeks. It was Andi that started speaking first. 

“Mummy, two new guys are here. One of them isn’t very smart. They almost paid me to tell them who I was. Uncle Sirius ruined it though. He came into the room and told us to play.” 

Adrian eagerly nodded in order to back up his sister’s “tall tale.” 

“She’s right, mummy. The other guy called Andi a rugrat.” 

Alarm bells immediately began to go off in your mind. What in the hell were your children talking about?

“Are they still here?”

You asked. Adrian nodded, holding his hands up in hopes that you would pick him up. You immediately did so without thinking. Reaching down, you wrapped your hand around Andi’s as she chattered on and on about being called a rugrat. 

“Dining room, mummy.” 

Adrian said with a smile as he nuzzled his little face against yours. You tightened your hold on your son as you dragged Andi along with you. The little girl didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the fact that you weren’t listening to her at the moment. She was so lost in her vivid argument of why she wasn’t a rugrat that she didn’t notice much else around her. 

“Sirius, what in the world are Andi and Andrian talking about?”

You asked, not noticing the “former love of your life” and brother sitting feet away. Sirius was leaning against the wall. He had barely gotten his mouth open to tell you to turn around when Andi spoke. 

“That's the one that called me the rugrat and the other one is the stupid one.” 

You turned around ready to rip whoever these shitheads were a new one but froze the moment that you met Regulus’ eyes. Nearly dropping Adrian, you quickly wrapped your arms around the child as your mouth fell. Regulus sat with his arms crossed over his chest while Evan sat staring at Andi with an extra sassy expression on his face. 

“Me? Stupid?” 

Evan asked as if you hadn't called him stupid at least half a million times growing up. Regulus kept his icy gaze locked on you as if asking “just what did you not tell me?” You had a feeling that if Regulus ever pulled his head out of his ass and saw the light that you would have hell to pay. 

_Everything is still the same._

The thought was a bittersweet one. You were thankful that not a lot about Regulus had changed. He was still as handsome as he was the night that the two of you last spoke. The only thing different was the expression in his eyes and how his hair was a bit longer. Your poor darling had seen too many foul things over the past 6 years. You could clearly see that being a death eater had aged him significantly. That thought alone made your heartache. If he had only agreed to come with you that night the both of your present lives would have been very very different. 

Sirius’ voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“Remus, get me some popcorn.”

Regulus, Evan, and yourself turned to face Sirius with matching scowls. Remus meanwhile, took a breath. 

“I think that all of you should talk. Y/n, I’ll take the children out.” 

You sat Adrain, who was your mini-Regulus, down. Looking at your son felt different now. As your gaze drifted between Regulus and Adrain, you could no longer deny how much he reminded you of Regulus as a child. He would always be that poor sweet boy that had to grow up too fast and do things that he really didn’t want to for “the family.” 

_He could have always said no but didn’t._

The thought would always be the most painful. Regulus could have said no. He could have left with you that night but chose not to. He chose the dark life over you. The two of you could be raising your children happy but you weren’t. 

As they always seemed to...the dark brooding thoughts returned with a cold vengeance with its death grip firmly locked on your heart. Regulus could have been with you through everything. He could have been there at the doctor's appointments (that was Sirius). Regulus could have been there when your water broke at 33 weeks and you spent 16+ hours in labor (that was also Sirius with Lily and Andromeda). It seemed the constant that you had was Sirius...not Regulus. He was too busy being a death eater and causing other people havoc. 

The same could be said about Evan. Looking at your older brother was beyond painful in itself. Evan forgot about you (just as your family had). The older brother that had been so careful and loving to you as a child and teen vanished. The person that you shared so many secrets with was gone from your life. 

“Give the hell, mummy.” 

Andi’s comment broke your thinking. Both Regulus and yourself turned to stare at the little girl. 

“Andromeda.” 

Remus said in his firm “godfather” voice. The little girl popped her hand over her mouth before grinning mischievously. 

“My bad.”

Remus shook his head and quickly guided both children from the room. 

Evan started silently laughing from his place beside Regulus. This was most definitely his niece. At the moment, Evan wasn’t sure if he needed to be proud or worried. Judging from the expression on Regulus’ face Evan decided that it wasn’t a great time to make a snide comment. 

You waited until the dining room door closed before turning back to Regulus. It was Evan, however, that was the first to speak.

“I think you forgot to tell us something.”

You shook your head as the annoyance began to build. Of course, Evan would have something stupid to say right off. 

“I didn’t forget anything.” 

You replied, keeping your voice even laced with a deadly edge. Evan only blinked a few times. He was clearly stunned by your unhumorous reply. Evan leaned over to Regulus. 

“Nevermind, she didn’t want to tell us.” 

Regulus elbowed Evan with an expression that said “shut the fuck up.” He turned back to you with that cold and angry expression that you had seen on Walburga and Orion’s faces too many times. 

“5 years.”

He stated in an unnaturally calm voice. 

“I have missed five years of my children’s lives. Not once did you send me a letter...you sent me nothing.” 

Regulus added. Crossing your arms over your chest you had to tell yourself to calm down.

“I had to keep them safe.” 

“Do you think that I would have hurt them or you?” 

Regulus snapped. His voice was beginning to harden. The hidden rage was beginning to make itself very evident. 

“I had no idea of knowing what you would do. You were a death eater and by association, I would have been in danger. Why are you here? Why are both of you here now?”

Evan held a hand up like a child in school before speaking. 

“We are on the same side now, comrade..” 

You quickly turned to Sirius for some kind of confirmation. Sirius only nodded. He didn’t want to get too involved in this conversation at the moment. Feelings were too raw and that was something that Sirius didn’t want to get his hands dirty with. After Regulus and yourself got your feelings out and settled then he would come in and say that it was time to co-parent these kids together. 

Sirius’ good intentions were ruined when he thought of a fun new sassy comment to make. 

“Y/n, they got their heads out of their asses and saw the light.” 

Before Regulus could make a comment James stepped into the room laughing. 

“I swear I thought that I just heard Regulus talking. Scary fucking thought, huh?”

Putting a hand over your face, you couldn’t bring yourself to look at your ex. 

“Turn around, James.”

You commented. James, smiling like usual turned and nearly screamed.

“What are they doing here?”

He asked with a frown. Regulus stood up, losing his patience. 

“We are on the same side you bloody moron..keep up. Now, we were in the middle of a conversation...Y/n, I would have never hurt you and no one else would have” 

“You weren’t you anymore. I don’t...didn’t believe a word that either of you said. The man that I loved and my older brother was dead. I have no reason to believe that neither of you have returned to yourselves either. Dumbledoor didn’t think that it was a good idea to tell either of you and he was right. Telling my children’s death eater father would have been the dumbest thing that I could have ever done right along with telling my bat shit crazy family. I would be putting Adrian and Andi right into the same cult-like childhood that I grew up in and I was not about to do that. They may be pureblood but they will not be monsters. You want the truth...there it is.”

You didn’t wait for Regulus to say a word. Turning, you walked out of the room to calm down. You didn’t care about the matching looks of sadness and heartbreak that both Evan and Regulus had on their faces. Neither man clearly expected to hear something like that leave your mouth (although maybe they should have expected it.) 

It was Evan that was the first to speak. 

“Damn, she verbally spanked us.” 

Regulus meanwhile, was still staring at the place where you had been standing. Maybe you were right? Maybe the man that you had fallen in love with was gone but Regulus was fucking working to bring that back. He was trying to be the person that he used to be and it was no easy task! He had spent the better part of the last 6 years trying to keep any good feeling out of his head. After you left him for the order, all of the good vanished from his word. Now Regulus had the confirmation that he feared..it was all his fault. 

James and Sirius were quietly whispering to each other before Sirius turned to his brother. 

“Now you know the truth, Regulus. What you do with it is up to you. You can either ignore all of the pain that Y/n has had to deal with and ignore it or you can be the father that Andi and Adrian need. They don’t need unnecessary drama in their lives...nor do they deserve it.” 

Regulus was surprised by the words that left Sirius’ mouth. This was the most “grown-up” thing that Regulus had heard come out of Sirius Black in a long time...and damn it, he was right. The last thing that Regulus wanted was for his kids to grow up the way that he did. Maybe that was what made him want to fix things with you even more. Regulus didn’t want his children growing up wondering if their parents actually loved each other. 

That was a common question that Regulus and Sirius both pondered upon numerous times as children. Neither man had heard Walburga or Orion say “I love you” to each other. It was more of a marriage of convenience. Neither party really knew what love was. While Walburga loved her sons, romantic love was a mystery to her. Orion flat out didn’t believe in love although. To Orion, his duty was to marry a proper pureblood girl and create an heir. He did what he was supposed to and that was that. 

“You’re our daddy?”

Regulus’ head snapped up hearing Andi’s voice. No one had noticed the twins sneak into the room. He sat looking at the little girl with a heartbroken expression. The curious expression on her face reminded Regulus so much of you that it hurt. 

“Yes, sweetheart. I am. I’m sorry that I haven't been here...like I should have.”

Adrian, meanwhile, had edged his way over to his sister and wrapped his hand around hers. He didn’t appear nearly as accepting as Andi did. This didn’t surprise Regulus one bit. He had the feeling that his son was like him more than he realized. The careful expression on the child’s face was cruel and calculating.

“Uncle James said that you got hit by a train.” 

Regulus, Evan, and Sirius all turned to look at James with scowls of disapproval. James shrugged. 

“What? I never expected you to show back up. Besides, I didn’t say it directly to them. Those two are like little ninjas. You never know when they are in the room and listening to what you are saying.” 

“Anyhow…”

Sirius commented before standing up. He needed to get Adrian off of the subject fast. He also knew that if he didn’t reply to the child’s icy statement, Adrian wouldn’t let it die. 

“Clearly, he didn’t. Andi, Adrian, this is your dad and he’s come to be with us now.” 

“Is that why mummy is crying?”

Adrian questioned. Regulus didn’t have to ask questions to get the idea that his son was fiercely protective of his mother. While this was a good thing...it was bad for Regulus for the moment. He would have to work extra hard to gain the little boy’s acceptance. Regulus understood it though. Had the time been different and Regulus been in the same place as Adrain, he would not have been thrilled if Orion turned up out of nowhere. Regulus would have given his father hell to keep his mother safe.

Andi, however, seemed pleased enough with Regulus’ apology. She had gone back to playing with the stuffed pony in her hand before her attention landed on Evan. 

“So, who’s he?”

Evan jumped up. 

“I’m your uncle. I’m also sorry that I wasn’t here either....stuff happened.” 

Andi and Adrian exchanged glances. 

“And you call that an apology?” 

Andi questioned. Evan’s mouth dropped before pointing at Regulus. 

“It worked for him.” 

Adrian rolled his eyes. 

“No one likes a copy-catter.” 

Evan was clearly totally knocked off course by both children’s sassy scathing comments. He shouldn’t have been entirely surprised. With Regulus and yourself as parents, it was no wonder the kids were cheeky little sass gods. 

James smiled before motioning both children forward. 

“Come on, you two both get ice cream. Regulus, if you want to go have your ass handed to you again...Y/n’s bedroom is the second door on the right upstairs. It's probably a great time to go apologize...or your version...whatever that is…”


End file.
